Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored information. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage cartridges. Such portable data storage cartridges comprise a data storage medium disposed therein. One or more robotic accessors access the portable data storage cartridges, and transport those portable data storage cartridges to a data storage device wherein information can be read from, or written to, the data storage medium disposed therein. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage and retrieve system in order to transmit data to, and/or to receive data from, an attached host computer system.